


A Catra's Purpose

by OrangeKryptonite



Series: Etherian Days [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Horror, One Shot, Pain, Spoilers, Violence, cat-ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeKryptonite/pseuds/OrangeKryptonite
Summary: This story is my response to an AU comic I saw in a YouTube compilation of “Catradora” comics. It was one of the first shown and depicted a scene where Adora was trying to use She-Ra's power to heal Catra at the end of Save the Cat but could not heal her. It is then revealed that she is reliving the moment she saw Catra die as a torment being inflicted on her by Horde Prime as she has been captured and chipped. I am presuming all other events in the series were the same up until the point where Adora jumps off the platform after Catra. Maybe in this AU Catra really was dead and Adora was so stricken by loss in the moment she couldn't summon She-Ra, or maybe she was too badly injured by the fall and didn't wake up before she was captured. Either way, this story is my attempt to continue the premise, expand on my headcanon for the nature of She-Ra and give the comic a happier ending because She-Ra is about lesbians winning.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Catra's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674920) by @dukimarawz. 



Adora gripped Catra's body tightly, her tears uncontrollable. She cursed herself for jumping after her, an impulsive move. The fall had broken her legs and by the time she had crawled to Catra her friend's ragged breathing had stopped and her body was limp.

The determination that Adora had arrived with, the audacity of hope that she carried, had died with Catra. Adora tried in vain to evoke She-Ra, to punish Horde Prime. She would kill him. She would travel the galaxy and give no quarter to any in his dominion, anywhere he could hide. She would rid existence of him one clone at a time.

If she could summon She-Ra, but this dispair, anquish and loss seemed to stretch on forever until Adora knew only this moment.

* * *

Horde Prime gripped the sides of his latest aquisition's face in an ever tightening grip.

“Why do you defy me, little sister.” Prime spoke softy to Adora. “I can end your pain, release you from this anguish, if only you show me She-Ra. That is, after all, why you are my most exalted. Why do you defy me?”

Adora's eyes swam a shimmering green and tears streaked her cheeks, rolling over Prime's hands to fall silently to the ground. “I do not defy you, I cannot find Sh-Ra in the light you show me, please forgive me my failure.”

Prime dropped Adora and she fell to the ground, immediately prostrating herself.

“Please forgive me,” She continued. “Please show me the light so I may continue to be exalted in your gaze.”

“Do not worry child,” Prime smiled as he wiped Adora's tears from his hands on the back of her pure white outfit. He grabbed her ponytail and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “I will strip away every impurity, peel away every memory until I have She-Ra.”

* * *

Blackness.

A sensation of floating.

Settling, lying, a sensation of cold beneath.

A pin point of light giving depth to the void.

The light draws closer. A figure. Golden. Luminous. Familiar.

The figure leans down and touches a face. Eyes filled with fear and awe open.

The figure speaks, “We could not allow ourselves to be captured. We had to leave your friend, but we have found you and can help you.”

Catra becomes aware of her self, lying in an endless void. The voice of the figure leaning over is familiar.

“I don't understand.” Catra's voice was weak and she was only dimly aware if she was speaking.

“When you wake up you will understand. We cannot help you for long, your body was not meant to hold this power.”

“Adora...” Catra's eyes focused on the figure, it was She-Ra.

“Yes, you must save her. Remember your love for her and hold it close, only with that singular purpose will you be able to wield my power.” As the figure spoke Catra recognized Adora's voice but it spoke in a chorus, superimposed over the voices of a hundred other She-Ras.

Catra's memories returned to her in an over whelming wave. She remembered the green pool, having her will taken by Prime, moments of clarity as she was forced to fight Adora, and the feeling of connection that drew her out and brought Prime's rage at her defiance upon her. Catra felt her eyes fill with tears.

“Remember your love for her. Save your friend. Save Adora.”

* * *

The reclamation room was brightly lit and two Horde clones worked silently to prepare the body on the table. One clone readied the nutrient reclaimation solution, filling the digestion tube to the regulated level while the other clone examined the body on the slab.

A clone moved about the body, examining it for foreign inorganic contaminants that would foul the reclaimation process. The control chip had already been removed and once he was satisfied the rest of the body was suitable he picked up a small laser scalpel. The white garments of the Horde were fit specifically for the individual and once given by Horde Prime were not expected to be removed until reclamation. The clone leaned in bringing the scalpel to the neck of the garment on the body, preparing to make a cut down the center of the torso when he noticed a slight glint of light off the corner of the eye socket. He reached out a finger and brushed away a droplet of moisture, rubbing it between his fingers in confusion. His realization came too late.

The body on the slab's eyes snapped open and golden light poured out. The clone next to it was unable to even take a step back before it sat up and in a single movement punched him across the room. The second clone turned when it heard the snap of bone, the thud against the interior wall, but it was too late. A luminous figure rolled back off the slab onto it's feet and spun a kick that sent him back into the reclamation tube, cracking it and covering his body in hissing, caustic fluid.

As the vision of the second clone dimmed he saw the figure pick up the motionless body of his brother and swipe his hand on the door, opening it. As final dark enveloped him, the clone relayed an alarm to the hive-mind. An intruder had escaped the reclamation room.

The alarm compelled near by clones to impede the intruder. They did not have time to arm themselves, but would slow the progress of the foe so that their brothers could establish a more effective solution. It was determined the most likely course for the foe would be to assault Lord Prime within the central control room. Three of the nearest clones would approach from that course, two would approach from the rear.

The three clones approaching on the intercept felt the lives of their brothers approaching from the rear cease. They quicken their pace and as they drew near saw a golden light reflecting from the walls of the hall where their brothers had fallen. They rounded the corner, prepared to strike but found only the two bodies of their brothers. One twisted into an unnatural shape, the other split from his waste to his shoulder. There was no sign of the foe, but then a golden glow shown down on them. They looked up and above them was the enemy.

Her clothing had torn at the shoulders from the changes to her physique and her fur had thickened and taken a luminous golden sheen. The enemy clung to the ceiling, digging it her claws to lay a trap for them. She looked down at them and they saw her eyes, a piecing golden light and even though her hair had become long and hung down around her face they could still make out her smile. She released her grip and fell upon them.

Further down the path to central control a small group of clones had gathered to lay a trap. They had acquired arm cannons from the armory and would make a stand. Authorization was granted to use force that would puncture the structure of the ship as decompression would only be a hindrance to the foe. Now it was only a matter of time until she was upon them.

The clones readied themselves once they heard a metallic scraping coming from the foe's path. As she rounded the corner they could see the deep rents she left behind as she dragged her claws along the walls of the corridor. She stopped when she saw the group of clones and let out a stifled laugh.

The clone nearest to the enemy raised his cannon but was too late. In a flash of rainbow light the foe streaked past him, severing his arm and dropping his weapon to the ground. A second clone quickly loosed a beam at the foe. She raised her hands infront of her and summoned a field of energy that deflected the continuous stream of energy away but with a twist of her hands it was deflected across the clone's body, severing torso from legs. The beam had cut open part of the hull and the interior atmosphere was exiting with a sharp whistling hiss.

A clone quickly leveled his cannon at the exterior view port and fired, cutting through the transparent alumide crystal and causing the remaining atmosphere to rush out in a brief rush. The clones could survive without oxygen and the hive mind hoped that the foe would succumb to asphyxiation. That hope was extinguished as the foe grabbed the clone who had cut apart the view port and threw him out the new hole into the endless void of space.

The final clone in the corridor turned to run to the nearest bulk head and escape deeper into the ship but Prime's directive came down upon him and he stopped mid-stride. He would turn to the wall console and when the beast approached he would set the plasma conduit within the wall to overload.

As the beast drew closer the clone's hand worked quickly, compelled to bypass the safeties. Once she was within range the clone looked back at her with an expression of horror as his hand pushed the button to execute the overload. The beast only gave a confused look in return before the wall beside them burst open in a gout of green flame that consumed the clone and sent the beast slamming into the wall.

A nearby clone was sent to investigate. As he entered the corridor he saw the twisted metal of the corridor still cherry red with heat and the beast prone on the ground, slowly picking herself back up. The clone raised his cannon and aimed it at the head of the beast. She looked up at him and her eyes glanced over to his other hand. In that hand the clone slowly turned over a small purple crystal etched with First One's writing. The clone lowered his weapon and a wicked smile crept across his face. The beast's eyes showed recognition and she nodded to the clone before running past him deeper into the ship.

* * *

Catra approached the energy barrier preventing entry to the central control room. Her muscles felt as if they were splitting and pushing out from her body. The pain was intense, She-Ra had warned her that her body wasn't meant for the power, but so long as she kept her goal in mind she could bear it. Adora. She would bear this pain for her.

Prime would be in central control and Adora would be close by he wouldn't dare let his new prize stray far. Catra put her hands against the energy field and dug her claws into it, pulling it apart as the barrier hissed and sputtered in protest. Her hands were protected by She-Ra's magic, healing instantly as she pulled apart the field, but it felt like pulling back a curtain of razors.

Catra stepped throught the hole she made and entered the control room. As she walked along the path and up the stairs to the central platform she could make out the eyes of the clones that occupied the mezzanines around the permeter of the room. They were Prime's Chorus, there only to chant his praises and yell scorn at his enemies. Catra ignored them as they howled and spat as she ascended the stairs to the central platform. Before her, in the center of the platform the monitors of the central control had not yet been repaired and hung haphazardly jagged. Horde Prime sat confidently smirking on his throne with Adora kneeling by his right hand.

“Prime.” Catra's voice was determined and barely contained the rage she felt at seeing him.

“Ah, Catra. So strange, I was sure that you had perished, yet here you stand. As She-Ra no less!” Ptime's voice was amused, his hand gently petting Adora's head as she looked up at him fawningly. “This is an unexpected turn of events. I almost feel badly for our little sister. Had I known that She-Ra was no longer a part of her I may not have dug so deeply into her mind.”

“Cut the crap, Prime. You know how this is going to go down. I am walking out of here with Adora and you cannot stop me.” Catra clenched her fists, the rage rising as she saw how Prime toyed with Adora.

“Oh, dear Catra, I know what Adora was to you. I have also seen what you were to her, but I had to cut so deeply in search of She-Ra, there may not be much left.” Prime's smirk widened to a wicked grin. “Do you still want her? What is left, anyway?”

Catra gritted her teeth and felt a tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Adora had not broken her gaze on Horde Prime and showed no sign of acknowledging Catra's presence. Was she still in there? Catra couldn't take any time to speculate. She needed to act.

“Here, allow me to let you two become reacquainted.” Horde Prime waved his hand at Catra and Adora stood to face her. Catra narrowed her eyes and Adora bolted at her, fists raised above her head, screaming an unintelligible war cry.

As Adora drew closer, Catra raised her hand and pointed a finger at Adora's head. A ray of scintillating rainbow energy struck Adora causing the chip on the back of her neck to sizzle and pop. Her charge slowed to a jog, then a walk, and she came to a stop right before Catra's finger. Catra's heart skipped a beat. She was sure she hadn't hurt Adora but the dumbfounded look on her face did not give much hope for Adora's mind.

“This changes nothing. She is sti-” Prime's words were cut off as a golden blur streaked toward him. Catra was suddenly standing before Prime, raising him above her head, and slamming him down into the jagged edge of the broken monitors. Catra turned away from Prime's impaled body.

“Don't you have somewhere else to be?” Catra spat out as she walked back to Adora, scooped her up and left for the teleportation room.

* * *

Darla's bridge was dimly lit by a combination of emergency lighting and red warning lights. Bow was slumped against the control chair holding Glimmer. Her face was buried against his chest and he gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down. As soon as they had escaped from Prime's ship and were at safe distance the situation hit her and she fell into Bow's arms crying. They had been like this for hours, on the bridge of a barely functional ship limping away to safety.

Bow glanced over to Entrapta. She was pressed into the corner of the main console and the hull, knees pulled up to her chest, mask pulled down over her face, hair tightly wrapped around her in a self-hug. He couldn't tell if she was crying but he knew at some point one of them needed to execute repairs on the ship. He silently hoped that Entrapta would volenteer. He didn't want to let go of Glimmer. They'd just abandoned their best friend on Horde Prime's ship and lost any hope they had for liberating Etheria. Without She-Ra they had no chance.

A wave of fear and sorrow pushed itself into Bow and he felt his throat constrict as he began sobbing into Glimmer's hair. She pulled away slightly and brought a hand up to his chin, tilting his head, pressing her forehead against his. He looked into her eyes and they sighed together.

“Incoming communication.” Darla's announcement cut through the silence of the moment.

Bow picked his head up and looked over to the console. The communication screen was flashing red indicating they were being hailed. He looked at Glimmer, her expression was puzzled. As he stood up he pulled up Glimmer with him and he slowly walked to the console.

“It's a message coming from Prime's ship.” Bow's voice was thick with disbelief.

“What? Does he want to mock us or something!?” Glimmer shot back, instantly taking on an affect of anger.

“Priority Administrative Override. Channel open.” Darla opened the channel and let the communication through.

“Sparkles? Arrow boy? Please tell me there's someone alive over there.” Even over the crackling of damaged equipment Catra's voice was unmistakable.

“Catra!? Is that you? What's going on?” Glimmer's exclamation accompanied her lunging toward the console in excitement. Bow followed her and tried to adjust the communicator's settings for a better connection.

“No time. I have Adora. Get to these coordinates, now.” Catra's voice was forceful and commanding. She cut the channel from her side and the communication panel went dark.

“Bow!” Glimmer's command was unneccesary, Bow was already hopping into the command chair.

“I'm on it! Course set. Entrapta, emergency power!” Bow's order met an immediate response.

“PUNCH IT DARLA!” Entrapta had already moved to the switch she had installed for over driving the propulsion system. She slammed down the lever and Darla's engines kicked over to full propulsion.

“Entrapta, take the controls. Glimmer, let's get suited up.” Bow jumped from the command chair and Entrapta took his place. He and Glimmer raced to the cargo hold and donned their vacuum suits. Bow tied a rope around his waist and threw the other end to Glimmer who tied it off to a hand rail. As soon as they felt a shift in the inertia of the ship indicating they were coming to a stop Glimmer hit the button to open the ramp. They hadn't had an opportunity to evacuate the air from the room and it hissed, condensing to a fog that was sucked out into the void of space.

As the ramp lowered they made out the now familiar green twinkle of the teleportation process. The green light, however, was replaced by a blinding golden light. Bow held his hand in front of his eyes as he prepared to leap out to catch whoever had come through the teleport but as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw She-Ra walking toward the ship. Walking. In space. Bow's mouth dropped in awe as he saw Catra, wreathed in liquid golden light, walk aboard Darla while cradling Adora in her arms.

Bow had seen She-Ra many times, but this was different. Adora would normally emit a radiance, but energy seemed to be oozing from Catra, dripping from her body. Catra's expression was also different. Where Adora would have a look of dispassionate confidence, Catra's jaw was clenched and her eyes betrayed intense pain. Glimmer closed the cargo ramp as soon as the two were aboard. Catra dropped Adora at Bow's feet and dropped to her knees, doubled over, panting.

“Please, the chip, get it off of her, quickly.” Catra's voice was shakey and strained.

Bow nodded and hefted Adora over his shoulder. He made his way back to the bridge as quickly as he could and laid Adora on the floor. Entrapta jumped from the command chair and landed next to Adora.

“Entrapta, the chip! Get it off!” Bow repeated what Catra had asked. Entrapta nodded, pulling out tools seemingly from nowhere and set about her work.

* * *

Catra felt like every muscle in her body was a burning rope tightly stretched throughout her body. She could barely move and began crawling in the direction Bow had left. Glimmer ran to Catra and helped her to her feet. Catra wobbled and Glimmer took her arm and put it around her shoulder.

“Thanks Sparkles.” Catra looked at Glimmer and managed a slight smile.

“Don't mention it.” Glimmer's voice was stifled by tears, this time of joy.

The two of them slowly made their way to the bridge. As they walked, Catra could feel herself leaning more heavily on Glimmer's support with each step. As soon as they entered the bridge she saw Adora lying face down on the floor with Entrapta working to remove the chip from her neck. Catra reached out to Adora and stumble forward, slipping away from Glimmer and crashing to the gound.

“Catra!” Glimmer eclaimed but Catra didn't awknowledge her. 

Catra began dragging herself toward Adora, pulling closer with each breath she could manage.

“Done!” Entrapta's work had paid off and the chip fell to the ground, Bow crushing it with his boot.

Catra pulled herself next to Adora and managed enough strength to reach out and pull her toward her. She pressed her forhead against Adora's and let out a pained gasp.

“Adora, please. You have to take this from me.” Catra's tears flowed freely as she looked for a response in Adora's face. Her eyes were closed and Catra could feel her shallow breath against her lips. “Please, I promise I won't leave you again, I love you. Please come back to me.”

The golden energy enveloping Catra expanded and flashed brightly filling the room with blinding light. As quickly as it came the light dimmed and Catra felt the pain and tension leave her body. She stroked her hand against Adora's cheek and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Catra?” Adora's voice was slow, deliberate.

Catra laughed. “At least we know you're not brain damaged. You're not brain damaged, right!?”

“I heard you say you loved me?” Adora's voice gained confidence as she spoke.

“Yeah.” Catra stifled a sob and could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“I love you too.” Adora closed her eyes and leaned her head forward, kissing Catra.

The pain in her muscles evaporated and Catra wrapped her arms around Adora.

There on the floor of a ship held together by good luck, in the deep void of space, two friends who were separated by pain and war shared their first, but not last, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Musical cue for this story was https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abETp8Q6H8U


End file.
